divinearenarpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bronze Guardian
A mysterious figure often seen as a vigilante, he is an animated statue created to protect humanity. His sanctuary is unknown, his place of origin is unknown, his creator is unknown, his real name is unknown even to him, and his intentions are often lost in translation. Over the years he has become a well-known figure among citizens as a hero of justice. Personality It is assumed from his appearance and methods of combat that he based on a cross between a mage and the medieval knight, called a mageknight. He practices chivalry and lays his life down for the good of others so that they may prevail. He is often quiet and reserved to most people, providing wordless justice. If someone gets to know him, however, he will jump to tell stories of his adventures that he says happened to him but are questionably fictional. He appears to certainly have a conscience, though his face can at times be expressionless, you can feel the remorse he emanates from killing certain creatures, especially humans, no matter how evil. When he is not fighting or roaming around, he returns to his pedestal and goes into stasis, a condition where he remains in a statue-like stillness to regenerate any damages done to his body. Because he is not a living organism, he cannot feel any physical contact such as pain, so he is not deterred by injury in the middle of a battle. Appearance Technically, the Guardian is genderless, but his booming metallic bass voice and masculine build suggest he is male. Despite his title being the Bronze Guardian, he is actually made up of many different metals, stones, and gems. He stands at a tall 7 feet in height, with a very muscular build and broad shoulders. The majority of his composition is bronze though. He has large, thick bronze boots with gold feet and a gold rim around the tops of the boots. He has segmented bronze armor up his thighs that stop at a bronze skirt-like cloth that is open at the front. The bronze skirt starts at a gold belt with a large turquoise gem as the "buckle", and has obsidian stone trim around the bottom. The torso is fully armored with bronze plating around the stomach and a large bronze chestplate with a large diamond gem in the center. His left arm is made up of a bronze triangular shoulderplate, segmented bronze armor on his upper arm - exactly like the armor covering his thighs - and a thick full-arm bronze gauntlet, with a gold rim around the upper edge of the gauntlet and another gold rim separating the arm of the gauntlet from the hand. The outside of the arm of the gauntlet is embedded with a large diamond-shaped amethyst. The hand of the gauntlet is made of opal. His right arm is made up of a silver triangular shoulderplate - slightly larger than the left shoulderplate - and large silver plates covering his upper right arm. His forearm is covered by a very large full-arm gauntlet made entirely of black granite. On the outside of the arm of the gauntlet is a large hexagonal-shaped inset emerald. Around his shoulders is a large bronze cape attached to the fronts of his shoulderplates with circular gold fasteners - impressed with dragon symbols - and wrapped around his back. The cape extends to his legs just above the calves and the edge of the cape has obsidian trim around it. His head is made of pure pearl - he is also bald - with his eyes made of all sapphire. The eyes are without a sclera, iris, or pupil. The head is covered by a bronze hood that dips down to point over the forehead like an Assassin's Creed hood. The upper arc of the face of the hood has obsidian trim. The base of the hood falls over a large portion of the breastplate just above the diamond gem. The base of the hood also has obsidian trim that arcs upward to a point in the front of the hood where a light blue diamond-shaped topaz is embedded into the obsidian. He wields a large 5-foot sword similar in design to a hybrid broadsword/longsword used by knights. (Keep in mind that the sword is symmetrical on both faces and both sides. Any description for one face/side of the sword applies to the opposite face/side.) The grip is made of white marble. The bottom of the grip has a circular gold pommel with a dragon symbol impressed into it and a diamond-shaped gold piece extending from the bottom. Extending from this is a small diamond-shaped blade made of garnet; the diamond-shape is cut off by disappearing into the pommel when the blade angles inward to form the second half of the diamond. The top of the grip connects to a circular gold piece impressed with a dragon symbol; it's exactly like the one on the bottom of the grip except it's significantly larger. Extending from this piece are two large diamond-shaped - shaped in the same way the pommel blade is - white marble pieces perpendicular to the grip to form a wide cross-guard. From the top of the gold piece extends a garnet blade that radiates outward from the circular piece and then back inward, curving upward quickly to form the wide and long blade made entirely out of garnet. The sides of the blade then slowly arc into a point, forming the blade. The gaps between the grip, the blade, and the two sides of the cross-guard around the gold piece are filled in by smaller, pointed, white marble pieces that connect the inward-angled parts of the sections. For more information on sword terminology visit http://www.myarmoury.com/feature_anatomy.php The circular pedestal on which he goes into stasis has three layers. The bottom layer is made out of bronze. The middle layer is smaller in diameter to the bottom layer and is made out of silver. The top layer is smaller in diameter to the middle layer and is made out of gold. The outer edge of each layer is embedded with a solid strip of obsidian. Skills Swordsmanship - he has mastered many forms of sword combat that he is able to mix and match to become a master swordsman. Unarmed Combat - he is knowledgable in the pressure points and weak points on the human body as well as any other animal and can easily make contact with them to neutralize his opponent. He is able to throw around the weight of his heavy metal and stone body with the grace of a lightweight boxer. Freerunning - he has fast reflexes and significant flexibility, allowing him to utilize parkour to navigate cities or escape/pursue enemies. Abilities Elementalism - the different gems embedded in his body, armor, and sword, represent the different elements. He is able to use these elements in various ways based on their basic nature and what each element represents. He is limited in power and range, but appears limitless in variation of these elements. The gems correspond to the elements in the following pattern: Sapphire - Water Garnet - Fire Emerald - Earth Pearl - Air Diamond - Light Amethyst - Darkness Topaz - Lightning Turquoise - Ice Dragonfire - his opal hand can conjure magic fire that can be directed into his sword to enhance it's power. Dragon Summoning - he has the ability to call upon a dragon of his choosing, no matter how far away the dragon is. This is often a last resort, as dragons are a rarity and a typically peaceful breed. He mainly uses them as an escape from a fight to recover at his pedestal. Shapeshifting - he can morph his body into anything as large or smaller than him, symbolically defined by the numerous materials he is comprised of. Exorcism - he has the ability to banish demons from human bodies by placing the dragon symbol in the center of his sword's cross-guard onto the forehead of the possessed individual. Stasis - when he stands on his pedestal, he returns to his original statue-like stillness, posed with his head tilted downward and his sword propped up on the pedestal with his hands resting on both sides of the cross-guard. In this state, he appears absent of all life, and all of his accessories - like his cape - return to solid form. This can also be used outside of the pedestal's purpose. In Stasis, any form of life seems absent, even to those with a sixth sense to detect life, animation, or even movement, so it is excellent for camouflage when evading enemies. Regeneration - during stasis, any damage done to his body is repaired until he is in his original condition. Healing - if any creature has been mortally wounded, he can take it to his pedestal and heal it there. By laying the creature on the pedestal and placing any part of the Guardian's body - a foot, a hand, etc. - he can repair any damage done to the creature in the same way he heals himself. Biography Not much is known about the origins of the Bronze Guardian, even to himself. He has no knowledge of his creator or his time of creation. All he knows is that he was created to protect humanity with no regard for his own well-being with the powers he was given. He can only guess at his age by the memories he retains, dating back hundreds of years. They are memories of battles he has fought in, and he guesses the timeline of these battles by recognizing familiar faces as they aged, or dating the armor or advancements in technology. The earliest memory he can recall is leaving stasis and coming to in a dark and empty field, where, directly in front of him, stood a large, empty mansion, covered in a plague of vines, moss, and other plant life. Around him were countless untended trees and shrubbery, overgrown to the point of blocking out the sky. His pedestal, however, remained unintruded upon by the vegetation. Trivia *He theorizes that his origin is somehow related to dragons. This assumption was made by the dragon symbols on his armor and sword, his ability to summon dragons, and his ability to wield dragonfire. *Guardian is the quintessential iceman. Everything he does is exact and by the book. He never falters, never makes a mistake. He doesn't even change tempo in his steps. *He is technically not alive, so he has no need for food, water, or sleep, and he never rusts. *There has been a debate going around on how to kill the Guardian. The most accepted theory is by melting him, though it is argued that he is fireproof because of his ability to wield fire. *Anything that breaks off the Guardian, or anything that is left by him, instantly rusts and decays into nothing the moment he returns to his pedestal to go into stasis and regenerate. Any missing pieces on the Guardian get regenerated out of thin air. *The location of his pedestal is a secret to everyone. It is currently located in an abandoned neighborhood, in the backyard of an old abandoned mansion that has since warmly welcomed the local plant life into its halls. The property is so densely vegetated that it is nearly impossibly to navigate it. The only thing not covered in plants is the pedestal, which stands in perfect condition in the middle of the backyard, unaffected by time. *He hates being called a golem. He thinks it's a derogatory word and prefers to be called an Incarnate. *When he is directly spoken to or talked about, he is commonly referred to as "Guardian." *Dragons are the only creatures in the know about the Guardian's pedestal. He trusts them enough to take him directly to it when he summons them to escape from a battle he otherwise wouldn't survive. *He has no sheath for his sword. When he's not using it, he walks around with it like a cane. When he walks, you can hear the one-two-three rhythm of his metal boots and sword point hitting the ground: Clunk-Tink-Clunk... Clunk-Tink-Clunk... Clunk-Tink-Clunk. *Here's a cheat sheet of all the materials the Guardian, the sword, and the pedestal are made of, in order from metals to stones to gemstones: **Bronze **Silver **Gold **Obsidian **White Marble **Black Granite **Garnet **Sapphire **Emerald **Pearl **Diamond **Amethyst **Blue Topaz **Turquoise **Opal